Event Horizon/Dark Star
Lore In the vast darkness of space are born terrible, beautiful things—Cosmic creatures of sublime love, and the unknowable monstrosities of the Dark Star. These are the children of silent gods, and they are finally coming home.Dark Star Thresh ;Cosmic Corruptants * * * * * * * Presenting himself as the “voice” of the ubiquitous organic fuel known as ora, Rhaast is a bloodthirsty monstrosity sealed inside an ancient, alien scythe. Unlike , he does not particularly care about spectacle or showmanship—he mainly just likes to kill things. In this way, the two share an uneasy alliance, with Kayn wanting to harvest as much ora as possible, and Rhaast wanting to snuff out as much life from the universe as he can. Bound for untold eons in various planetary backwaters, Rhaast has had plenty of time to consider his own masters’ true plans for the universe, beyond all the indiscriminate murder, and he doesn't mind holding off on them for now... * * * History Nothing Escapes Submit to Infinity As the Dark Star consumes, new Corruptants are born. Whether elegant or savage, these twisted forms emerge from the Singularity, eager to feed more to the inky, inescapable abyss. Born out of the remnants of an advanced, once-magnificent system, serves the Singularity with meticulous precision. She glides across galaxies in an endlessly horrifying performance, her only chorus the vast silence left in her wake. A ruthless Corruptant from a barbaric realm, is driven by a hunger that only grows as planets are devoured. Unable to sate the starvation, his endless hunt continues.Dark Star: Singularity 2017 The Lure Trivia General= * This skin line is primarily inspired by the concept of a . * This skin line might be a reference to quote: * This skin line is a thematic opposite to the Cosmic skin line, where Dark Star Corruptants destroy cosmic creations, Cosmic entities create them. * was a skin made by Riot in collaboration with an individual known as Bryan and the Make-A-Wish foundation.Support Local Nonprofits with Dark Star Cho'Gath ** The charity campaign raised over $6.1 million for 21 different nonprofits around the world, giving Riot Games Inc. the Golden Halo Award Dark Star Cho’Gath Wins Golden Halo Award. * obtained a scythe which entity originally came from the Event Horizon Universe. ** Dark Star Rhaast is bent on destroying the Odyssey Universe. * Dark Stars are pure Corruptants, Dark Cosmics were Cosmic Entities which have been consumed by the Dark Star.Dark Cosmic Jhin's nature |-|Skins= Cho'Gath DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Cho'Gath Jarvan IV DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Jarvan IV Jhin DarkCosmicSkin.jpg|Dark Cosmic Jhin Karma DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Karma Kha'Zix DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Kha'Zix Orianna DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Orianna Kayn OdysseySkin.jpg|Dark Star Rhaast Shaco DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Shaco Thresh DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Thresh Varus DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Varus Media Music= ;Related Music Dark Star 2017 - Login Screen| Dark Star Cho'Gath - Official Audio| Cosmic Ruins Map Music| Odyssey - Login Screen| Dark Cosmic Jhin - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Voice - Thresh Dark Star Game Mode Announcer - English| Dark Star 2017 Teaser| The Dark Star Rises Thresh and Varus Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Dark Star Nothing Escapes| Dark Star Thresh VFX - Insight Welcome Aboard Odyssey Animated Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Cho'Gath_Dark_Star_Model_01.jpg|Dark Star Cho'Gath Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Cho'Gath_Dark_Star_Model_02.jpg|Dark Star Cho'Gath Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jarvan IV Dark Star Model 01.jpg|Dark Star Jarvan IV Model (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jarvan IV DarkStar Splash concept 01.jpg|Dark Star Jarvan IV Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Jarvan IV DarkStar Splash concept 02.jpg|Dark Star Jarvan IV Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Shaco DarkStar Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dark Star Shaco Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Shaco DarkStar Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dark Star Shaco Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Shaco DarkStar Splash Concept 03.gif|Dark Star Shaco Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Thresh Dark Star promo 01.jpg|Dark Star Thresh Promo Thresh Dark Star concept 01.png|Dark Star Thresh Concept 1 Thresh Dark Star concept 02.jpg|Dark Star Thresh Concept 2 Thresh Dark Star concept 03.png|Dark Star Thresh Concept 3 Thresh Dark Star model 01.gif|Dark Star Thresh Model 1 Thresh Dark Star model 02.jpg|Dark Star Thresh Model 2 Thresh Dark Star model 03.gif|Dark Star Thresh Model 3 Thresh Dark Star model 04.gif|Dark Star Thresh Model 4 Thresh Dark Star splash concept 01.gif|Dark Star Thresh Splash Concept Varus DarkStar Concept 1.jpg|Dark Star Varus Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Dark Star Singularity Promo 1.png|Dark Star: Singularity Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Dark Star Singularity Promo 2.png|Dark Star: Singularity Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Dark Star 2017 concept 01.jpg|Dark Star 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Dark Star 2017 concept 02.jpg|Dark Star 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Dark Star 2017 concept 03.jpg|Dark Star 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) |-|Summoner Icons= Oblivion profileicon.png|Oblivion Dark Star Varus profileicon.png|Dark Star Varus Dark Star Thresh profileicon.png|Dark Star Thresh Dark Star Poro profileicon.png|Dark Star Poro Corruption profileicon.png|Corruption Dark Star Orianna profileicon.png|Dark Star Orianna Dark Star Kha'Zix profileicon.png|Dark Star Kha'Zix Cosmic Ruins profileicon.png|Cosmic Ruins Dark Star Cho'Gath profileicon.png|Dark Star Cho'Gath Galactic Heart profileicon.png|Galactic Heart Rhaast Unbound profileicon.png|Rhaast Unbound Dark Cosmic Jhin profileicon.png|Dark Cosmic Jhin Dark Star Karma profileicon.png|Dark Star Karma Dark Star Shaco profileicon.png|Dark Star Shaco Ora profileicon.png|Ora |-|Ward Skins= Dark Star Ward.png|Dark Star Ward Corruptant Ward.png|Corruptant Ward |-|Emotes= Dark Star 2018 Emote.png|Dark Star 2018 See also * Dark Star: Singularity * Cosmic Ruins * Announcer * Odyssey * Odyssey: Extraction * Crash Site pl:Mroczna Gwiazda Category:Jarvan IV Category:Kha'Zix Category:Orianna Category:Thresh Category:Varus Category:Event Horizon Category:Cho'Gath Category:Alternate Universe Category:Rhaast Category:Karma Category:Shaco Category:Jhin